Shinigami
by tsunayoshi yuzuru
Summary: Ini adalah awal hidupku, bad sumary


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**School Life, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Alur berantakan, Penulis amatiran dll**

**********mulai***********

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 17 tahun. Sejak kecil aku dibenci oleh penduduk desa karena Kyuubi yang pernah menghancurkan desa, ada di dalam tubuhku. Untuk itulah aku ingin menjadi seorang hokage, karena menurutku dengan aku menjadi hokage, maka penduduk desa tidak akan membenciku lagi. Soalnya menjadi hokage pastilah dihormati dan disayangi oleh penduduk desa. Hanya saja untuk mencapai hal tersebut aku harus menjadi seorang shinobi yang kuat, dan semua itu sudah tercapai. Aku sudah menjadi shinobi yang kuat. Bahkan aku sudah mengalahkan Madara, orang yang ingin menghancurkan dunia shinobi.

Tentu saja karena hal ini aku sudah membuat penduduk desa tidak membenciku lagi. Bahkan semua shinobi di berbagai negara menganggapku sebagai pahlawan. Aku senang akhirnya aku tidak dibenci lagi dan memiliki banyak teman. Aku tidak akan sendiri lagi. Namun di saat aku mendapatkan semua kebahagianku, aku harus kehilangan partnerku, Kyuubi. Memang benar Kyuubi yang telah membuatku dibenci penduduk desa, tapi aku menyayanginya seperti menyayangi keluargaku sendiri. Kyuubi pergi bersama dengan biiju lainnya setelah peperangan tersebut.

Bukan hanya itu saja, setelah Kyuubi pergi aku tidak bisa menggunakan cakhraku lagi. Itu artinya aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan jurus-jurus. Tsunadebaa-chan bilang sistem cakhra dalam tubuhku berubah menjadi sistem cakhra orang biasa. Sistem cakhra seorang shinobi memang berbeda dari orang biasa. Sistem cakhra shinobi lebih terpusat pada delapan titik di dalam tubuh manusia, sedangkan sistem cakhra pada tubuh orang biasa tidak beraturan. Tsunadebaa-chan juga bilang sistem cakhra-ku berubah karena Kyuubi yang telah keluar dalam tubuhku. Selain itu aku juga telah banyak menggunakan senjutsu, yaitu cakhra yang berasal dari alam, pada saat bertarung melawan Madara.

Senjutsu itu membuat cakhra dalam tubuhku menjadi kacau dan tidak beraturan seperti cakhra orang biasa. Jika Sanin mesum, mendiang guruku terdahulu, menggunakan senjutsu terlalu banyak akan membuat wajahnya jelek. Lalu Hashirama, tidak bisa membuat mode sannin pada bushinnya, jika menggunakan senjutsu. Maka efek samping yang kuterima adalah sistem cakhra dalam tubuhku menjadi tidak beraturan seperti cakhra dalam tubuh orang biasa. Sehingga membuat aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan jurus-jurus lagi, seperti rasengan atau kagebushin no jutsu. Itu artinya aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menjadi seorang shinobi. Sekarang aku hanya orang biasa dan mimpiku sebagai Hokage hanya angan-angan belaka sekarang.

Tentu saja menjadi Hokage itu harus seorang shinobi yang kuat, sedangkan aku hanya orang biasa. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Sejujurnya tujuanku bukanlah menjadi hokage, tapi aku hanya ingin orang-orang memandangku dan tidak membenciku lagi. Sekarang aku sudah mendapatkannya. Jadi walaupun aku tidak bisa menjadi hokage lagi, asalkan semua orang kini menjadi baik kepadaku. Mereka juga tidak membenciku lagi. Bahkan aku juga mendapatkan teman yang banyak, hal itu tidak menjadi masalah untukku. Aku sudah bahagia dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini.

Sekarang aku memulai hidupku dari awal lagi. Saat ini aku bekerja sebagai asisten koki paman teuchi. Sebelumnya aku menjadi pengantar makanan. Lalu aku belajar membuat ramen, karena sudah lancar membuat ramen aku jadi asisten koki paman teuchi. Selain itu aku juga sekolah di SMU biasa. Selama ini kan yang aku tahu bagaimana menjadi shinobi yang kuat. Sekarang karena sudah menjadi orang biasa, sudah seharusnya aku melanjutkan sekolah di SMU biasa. Hal ini karena pendidikan sangat penting untuk kehidupan di masa depan.

Lalu karena aku tidak pernah bersekolah di sekolah umum, aku ikut ujian paket C terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu aku juga ikut ujian akselerasi kelas. Ini dilakukan supaya aku bisa satu kelas dengan anak-anak seumuranku, di kelas dua SMU. Jadi aku tidak perlu lagi masuk ke kelas satu langsung loncat ke kelas dua. Aku juga ikut ujian beasiswa supaya nanti aku tidak perlu bayar uang sekolah. Memang sih mengikuti itu semua benar-benar susah. Apalagi soal-soal ujiannya benar-benar membuat kepala ingin pecah.

Aku merasa lebih mudah belajar mengendalikan rasengan suriken ketimbang belajar untuk ujian masuk sekolah. Aku harus belajar hingga larut malam supaya bisa lulus ujian. Belum lagi aku harus bekerja di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Tapi walaupun begitu aku tetap senang, karena setelah masuk SMU aku mendapatkan teman-teman yang menyenangkan. Tidak kalah dengan teman-teman yang ada sewaktu menjadi shinobi. Seperti Sumaru yang bercita-cita ingin menjadi kepala desa Bintang. Sora seorang anak pendeta di kuil Konoha.

Temujin yang pendiam namun seorang pecinta kucing. Yukimaru yang sangat polos dan kekanakan, serta Hayate si pelari cepat. Terus untuk teman-teman perempuanku ada Koyuki yang seorang artis muda, Guren si gadis tomboy, Sara cucu dari daimyo Konoha dan Amaru yang bercita-cita menjadi dokter. Guru-guru di SMU Konoha juga baik-baik ada Chisima sensei yang kikuk, Hanare sensei yang lembut dan masih banyak lagi yang lain. Yah aku memang telah kehilangan Kyuubi dan kemampuanku. Aku juga harus berusaha kerasa supaya bisa lulus ujian sekolah. Tapi aku mendapatkan juga mendapatkan keberuntungan yang lain, yaitu mendapat teman dan guru baru yang baik terhadapku.

**END Naruto P.O.V**

Malam itu bulan purnama seperti biasa Naruto baru saja mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan gurunya di sekolah. Walaupun sudah tidak menjadi shinobi lagi Naruto tetap disibukkan oleh tugas-tugas yang lain, yaitu belajar dan bekerja di kedai ramen. Pagi hari ia pergi ke sekolah, Siang hari ia kerja di kedai ramen dan malam hari ia belajar serta mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Kalau weekend ia kerja dari pagi hingga sore di kedai ramen Ichiraku dan malamnya kembali belajar. Malam itu entah kenapa Naruto merasa lapar. Ia pun menutup bukunya, keluar kamar dan menuju dapur. Lalu ia membuka kulkas di dapurnya, kosong...hanya ada air dingin putih saja.

Kemudian Naruto memutuskan untuk membeli makan di luar. Sekalian refresing setelah belajar selama dua jam. Naruto terlihat pergi ke supermarket yang dekat dengan rumahnya. Supermarket itu buka dua puluh empat jam. Sesampainya di sana, seperti biasa Naruto membeli beberapa cup ramen dan jus jeruk kalengan kesukaannya. Selain itu ia juga membeli sebungkus kopi dan gula. Yah kalau lagi begadang karena belajar, secangkir kopi dapat menemaninya bukan?

Setelah selesai membeli makanan, Naruto kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Di tengah jalan ia melihat seorang anak kecil yan sedang kebingungan. Keningnya tampak berkerut heran, karena ada anak kecil berkeliaran di malam hari di luar rumah. Naruto pun segera menghampiri anak kecil tersebut, untuk bertanya kenapa dia berkeliaran malam-malam begini. Padahal tidak baik seorang anak kecil berkeliaran malam-malam.

"Hei, dik apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto sambil menepuk bahu anak kecil tersebut. Anak kecil itu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"**Kakak bisa melihatku?"** tanya balik gadis itu.

Mata Naruto tampak berkedip-kedip saat melihat rupa wajah anak kecil tersebut. Wajah anak kecil itu tampak aneh, karena mata, hidung dan mulutnya tidak ada. Jadi mukanya tampak polos tampa ada apapun di wajahnya. Mendadak tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Mulut Naruto membuka dan menutup. Tangan Naruto tampak menunjuk-nunjuk gadis tersebut dan ...

"GYAAAA! KUNTILANAK AH SALAH ITU CUMA DI INDONESIA! GYAAAA! ZOMBI AH SALAH LAGI ITU CUMA ADA DI LUAR NEGERI! GYAAAA! SADAKO AH TERSERAH!" teriak Naruto yang ketakutan dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu kabur dari anak kecil itu. Rupa-rupanya penyakit takut hantu Naruto masih ada dan tidak menghilang sama seperti kekuatannya menghilang.

Naruto tampak terus berlari, tampa memperhatikan arah jalannya. Ia tidak peduli yang terpenting ia bisa menjauh dari anak kecil tersebut. Nafas Naruto terlihat terengah-engah kelelahan karena berlari menjauh dari anak kecil tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Naruto berhenti di sebuah gang buntu. Ia tampak jatuh terduduk karena kelelahan, setelah berlari kencang. Namun ia merasa anak kecil itu tidak akan mengejarnya, jadi ia merasa lega.

"**Kakak ayo main denganku,"** ajak gadis kecil yang tadi ditemui oleh Naruto. Rupa-rupanya gadis tersebut berhasil menyusul Naruto hingga ke sini. Bagaimana bisa? Kalau tidak salah tadi Naruto merasa anak kecil itu tidak akan bisa mengejarnya lagi. Tapi sekarang gadis kecil itu ada dihadapannya.

"GYAAAA! PERGI KAU MENJAUH!" teriak Naruto merangkak mundur menjauhi gadis kecil itu. Namun gadis kecil itu tetap berusaha mendekati Naruto. Hingga akhirnya Naruto tersudut diantara pagar kayu yang tinggi, yang menutup gang buntu tersebut.

"**Kakak spiritnya besar sekali, boleh aku memakan kakak," **pinta gadis itu yang membuat tubuh Naruto merinding hebat. Sepertinya si gadis ingin memakan Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto tidak mau karena ia masih ingin hidup.

"Pergi kau! Menjauh dariku!" usir Naruto pada gadis itu. Tapi gadis itu tidak mau menjauh sama sekali. Malahan ia semakin dekat dan memegang kedua pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Hal ini membuat sekujur tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa bergerak. Keringat Naruto juga mengalir dengan deras.

"**Kumakan ya kak," **ujar gadis itu lagi dan ...

"GUARDIAN ANGEL: FIRE BOW!"

Terlihat sebuah anak panah yang mengeluarkan api tampak meluncur ke arah si gadis kecil dan menusuk punggung gadis tersebut. Hal ini membuat gadis kecil itu berteriak kesakitan dan akhirnya ia terbakar dalam kobaran api dari anak panah tersebut. Mata Naruto terlihat berkedap-kedip, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Kemudian ia melihat sesosok wanita berambut pirang pucat panjang dan ujungnya tampak diikat. Matanya berwarna ungu memandang dingin pada gadis kecil yang terbakar tersebut. Tangan kanannya tampak memegang sebuah busur panah dan punggungnya menempel sebuah tas berisi beberapa anak panah. Terlihat juga wanita itu memakai kimono berwarna hitam.

Lalu setelah gadis kecil yang terbakar itu lenyap tak bersisa, wanita itu tampak pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi kemudian tangan Naruto memegang tangan gadis itu, mencegahnya untuk pergi. Wanita itu pun menoleh ke arah Naruto. Kening wanita itu tampak berkerut heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto juga memandang wanita itu bingung. Tapi kemudian seulas senyum, terukir di wajah Naruto.

"Terima kasih, kalau kau tidak datang aku pasti sudah dimakan oleh hantu muka rata tadi," ungkap Naruto. Tapi wanita itu tidak menjawab, malahan kerutan di keningnya semakin bertambah.

"Maaf... kau bisa melihatku?" tanya wanita itu yang membuat kerutan kening di wanita itu, kini berpindah kening Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan wanita itu.

"Yah tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu kalau tidak mana mungkin aku berbicara denganmu sekarang," jawab Naruto.

"Sebentar." Terlihat kelingking dan jari manis tangan kiri wanita itu ditekuk. Sedangkan telunjuk, jari tengah dan jempolnya tetap berdiri. Lalu tangan kiri wanita itu ditaruh di depan dada wanita tersebut.

"Retsu!" Mendadak mata wanita itu berubah warna menjadi merah, membuat kerutan kening Naruto bertambah karena melihat perubahan pada wanita tersebut.

'APA INI?! Spirit pemuda ini besar sekali, bahkan menyebar kemana-mana. Bagaikan sebuah magnet yang menarik para ayakashi. Siapa pemuda ini?' tanya wanita itu dalam hati dengan raut muka yang seperti terkejut itu.

'Wanita ini kok matanya berubah warna? Aneh sekali,' ungkap Naruto dalam hati heran.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya wanita itu kemudian.

"Eh? Nama? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal, kalau namamu siapa?" tanya balik Naruto.

"UZUMAKI! Kau bercanda? Bukannya Uzumaki itu sudah punah?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, wanita ini malah bertanya balik.

"Eh? Tidak kok di Konoha ini malah ada dua Uzumaki. Satu aku dan satu lagi temannya temanku, aku lupa namanya siapa. Tapi aku bukan Uzumaki murni, melainkan campuran Namikaze dan Uzumaki," jelas Naruto.

'Apa? dua? Tidak kusangka setelah aku pindah ke Konoha, aku malah menemukan dua Uzumaki, klan pemilik spirit terbesar. Eh tunggu tadi dia bilang apa? NAMIKAZE?! Bukannya Namikaze pemilik darah kotor? Dan dia ini campuran Uzumaki dan Namikaze. Itu artinya dia jenis langka?!' ungkap wanita ini dengan wajah yang sangat shock. Hal ini membuat Naruto terheran-heran dengan reaksi dari wanita tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya khawatir dengan wajah wanita itu yang mendadak jadi pucat.

"Yah aku baik. Namaku adalah Shion, salam kenal juga," jawab Shion dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Naruto dan pemuda berambut pirang berantakan itu membalas salam dari Shion.

"Oh, yah Naruto aku harap kau merahasiakan hal ini pada siapapun. Anggap saja kau tidak pernah melihat kejadian ini," pinta Shion.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Pekerjaanku adalah pekerjaan yang rahasia. Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa dilihat siapapun, begitu juga anak kecil tadi. Makanya aku bisa tenang karena orang-orang tidak tahu tentang aku. Pokoknya keberadaanku dan anak kecil tadi itu sangat dirahasiakan," jelas Shion.

"Aku tidak mengerti memangnya apa pekerjaanmu sampai harus dirahasiakan? Terus kenapa kau tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain, sedangkan aku bisa melihatmu. Aku juga bisa melihat anak kecil tadi."

"Pekerjaanku adalah memburu anak kecil tadi, itu disebut Shinigami. Sedangkan anak kecil tadi dinamakan Ayakashi, roh jahat yang suka memangsa manusia. Lalu untuk kasusmu, kau ini berbeda, kau adalah Uzumaki. Klan Uzumaki adalah klan pemilik spirit terbesar, yang mengakibatkan dirinya bisa melihat roh halus seperti ayakashi, bahkan shinigami."

"Eh? Ukh...aku benci cerita menyeramkan," ujar Naruto yang tubuhnya merinding, membuat Shion jadi sweatdrop. Shion tidak menyangka padahal Naruto adalah Uzumaki pemilik spirit terbesar, tapi malah takut sama cerita roh-roh halus, ck ck.

"La...lalu spirit itu apa?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya penasaran juga dengan cerita Shion. Walaupun sweatdrop melihat Naruto yang masih ketakutan sekaligus penasaran, akhirnya Shion menjelaskannya juga.

"Spirit adalah kekuatan spiritual yang dimiliki oleh manusia. Kekuatan spiritual itu seperti bisa melihat roh halus yaitu ayakashi dan shinigami, membunuh ayakashi dan menangkis serangan ayakashi. Hanya saja cuma beberapa orang saja yang terpilih dianugerahi kekuatan spirit. Termasuk Uzumaki, mereka adalah klan spesial yang dianugrahi kekuatan spirit. Sayangnya mereka tewas semua dan hanya kau, beserta temanmu yang tersisa, karena perang shinobi benar bukan?"

"Yah kau benar."

"Tapi kau janji yah jangan katakan apapun soal shinigami dan ayakashi pada siapapun," pinta Shion sambil memegang menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dengan erat. Hal ini membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Naruto, malu dipegang tangannya oleh wanita cantik seperti Shion.

"Eh? Iya tentu saja."

"Terima kasih Naruto," balas Shion tersenyum, membuat semburat merah kembali muncul di kedua pipi Naruto.

"Yah sama-sama. Oh iya, bolehkah aku membantumu. Kau bilang aku punya kekuatan spirit yang besar, jadi mungkin aku bisa membantumu," tawar Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Shion cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau serius? Bukannya kau takut sama hantu yah? ayakashi kan kalau diibaratkan seperti hantu yang jahat," ungkap Shion.

"Ukh aku tidak dengar, aku takut, tapi aku juga ingin membantumu," jawab Naruto sambil menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan hantu. Tapi Naruto juga ingin membantu Shion. Makanya tingkahnya saat ini terkesan lucu, membuat Shion tertawa kecil, melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Ya, ya baiklah Naruto kau boleh membantuku. Kebetulan aku butuh seorang partner untuk menghabisi para ayakashi yang suka mengganggu manusia. Apalagi ternyata di Konoha ini banyak sekali ayakashi bermuculan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Tapi biasanya ayakashi akan muncul di tempat orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan spirit terbesar. Soalnya orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan spirit terbesar, adalah makanan terenak bagi ayakashi.

Selain itu ayakashi juga dapat berubah ke bentuk keduanya yaitu youkai. Bentuk kedua ayakashi ini sangat merepotkan, karena Youkai dapat merasuki tubuh manusia dan mengendalikannya. Kalau itu terjadi kita tidak akan bisa membunuh Youkai, karena manusia yang dirasukinya bisa ikut mati juga," jelas Shion. Hal ini membuat Naruto tambah merinding mendengarnya. Soalnya dia kan pemilik spirit terbesar, itu artinya ia adalah sasaran empuk bagi para ayakashi. Naruto masih belum mau mati, saat ini.

"Ja...jadi aku boleh membantumu?" tanya Naruto dengan tubuh yang masih merinding.

"Kau yakin tubuhmu masih gemetar loh?"

"I...ini tidak apa-apa aku hanya terlalu bersemangat tebayo! Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu kau harus berlatih dulu mengendalikan spiritmu. Lihatlah kekuatan spiritmu ini menyebar-nyebar kemana-mana. Kalau dibiarkan itu akan menjadikanmu magnet datangnya ayakashi."

"Hiiii...aku tidak mau dimakan ayakashi..."

"Hae dasar kau ini, ingin membantuku tapi masih takut begitu, dasar bodoh. Baiklah kalau begitu sepulang sekolah kau ikut denganku, kita akan belajar mengendalikan spiritmu," ujar Shion.

"Eh? Sepulang sekolah? Tapi aku ada kerja sambilan dikedai ramen."

"Hum... kalau begitu sebelum berangkat sekolah dan pada saat istirahat sekolah saja, soalnya kalau malam aku tidak bisa karena harus bekerja."

"Eh, istirahat sekolah? Memangnya aku satu sekolah denganmu yah?" tanya Naruto heran dengan usulan Shion yang ingin belajar mengendalikan spirit diwaktu istirahat dan sebelum berangkat sekolah.

"Aku belum cerita yah. Aku ini seniormu loh. Aku murid kelas 3-IPA 1 jadi kau harus memanggilku senpai karena aku adalah seniormu di sekolah," jawab Shion yang membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya dengan lebar, karena terkejut.

"EHHHH?!" teriak Naruto kaget dengan jawaban Shion. Begitulah mulai hari ini profesi Naruto berganti dari shinobi menjadi shinigami.

*****TBC*****

**Aku mohon maaf karena telah menghapus adventure hunting spirit sebelumnya dan diganti dengan cerita ini. Soalnya aku merasa alur di ceritaku sebelumnya kecepatan. Jadi aku berusaha memperbaikinya di cerita yang baru. **

**Selain itu ada beberapa bagian yang dibedakan dari cerita sebelumnya. Seperti Kikyo yang tidak muncul dan karakter-karakter di cerita ini bukan OC buatan saya, melainkan saya ambil dari karakter yang dimovie maupun animenya.**

**Nah berikut ini adalah pengenalan tokoh dan informasi yang bisa diberikan saat ini.**

**Naruto Uzumaki (17): **mantan shinobi yang kini jadi orang biasa. Murid SMU Konoha kelas 2-IPA1. Bekerja dikedai ramen ichiraku setelah pulang sekolah dan full time hari pas weekend, serta liburan sebagai asisten koki. Dijuluki "Jenis Langka" yaitu campuran dari Uzumaki pemilik spirit terbesar dan Namikaze seorang darah kotor. Arti dari darah kotor ini akan diceritakan nanti. Naruto bertemu dengan Shion seorang shinigami pada saat dirinya hampir dimakan ayakashi. Lalu ia menawarkan diri untuk membantu Shion melakukan tugas Shinigami. Untuk kemampuan Naruto akan dijelaskan di chapter depan.

**Shion (18): **Seorang Shinigami yaitu orang bekerja memburu ayakashi. Ia juga senior Naruto di SMU Konoha kelas 3-IPA1 dan orang yang nantinya melatih Naruto mengendalikan spiritnya. Panah yang menjadi senjata Shion bernama "Guardian Angel" . Fire Bow adalah salah satu kemampuan yang dimiliki Shion, yaitu anak panahnya bisa mengeluarkan api dan membakar ayakashi hingga lenyap.

**Informasi yang diberikan saat ini:**

**Shinigami: Pemburu ayakashi**

**Ayakashi: Roh Jahat**

**Youkai: Bentuk kedua dari ayakashi yang dapat merasuki tubuh manusia dan mengendalikannya jiwanya.**

**Spirit: Kekuatan spiritual yang hanya dimiliki oleh beberapa orang seperti Shion dan Klan Uzumaki. Kekuatan spirit ini contohnya bisa melihat ayakashi dan shinigami, bisa membunuh ayakashi dan youkai, bisa menahan serangan ayakashi dan shinigami.**

**Retsu : Kemampuan untuk melihat spirit seseorang**


End file.
